Current sensor control systems are used in a variety of applications that require knowledge of the level current delivered to one or more loads. As illustrated in FIG. 1, conventional current sensor control systems 100 typically include a current sensor 102 interposed between an input power supply 104 and a load 106. The current sensor 102 is configured to output a current signal 108 indicating a level of current delivered to the load 106.
Traditional current sensors 102, however, are susceptible to current drifting. Namely, the surrounding temperature of the current sensor 102 can affect the measurement precision of the current sensor 102. In fact, the current sensor 102 may indicate false current readings even when switching control logic 110 commands a switch 112 into an open state so as to disconnect the input power supply 104 from the load 106. These imprecisions and false readings introduce undesirable errors in the output current signal 108. Many applications utilize bit circuitry 114 to diagnose the behavior of the overall system 100 including, for example, failure to distinguish between an on state and off state of the load 106. When the bit circuitry 114 is connected directly to the current sensor 102 as illustrated in FIG. 1, an output current signal 108 including drifting errors can cause the bit circuitry 114 to misdiagnose the system.